ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Corrup
Corrupção Encanadora é o terceiro episódio do 2º arco (Problemas do Mundo Real) da série Ben 10 Aventuras Extra(terrestres). Sinopse Alguém no QG dos encanadores está traficando armas para criminosos da Cidade de Baixo e está causando o aumento da criminalidade nela e em Bellwood. Enredo Escola municipal de Bellwood, Terra. 15:00h. Ben sai do colégio, carregando sua mochila preta nas costas usando apenas uma alça dela, se despede de algumas pessoas e começa a escolher um alien no omnitrix para voltar pra casa rapidamente, quando ouve uma buzina, que veio da moto temporal de Rook, do outro lado da rua. Ben sorri, atravessa a rua e entra na moto, sentando no banco de trás. Ben: E aí, Rook! Tá sumido! Como vai meu parceiro favorito? Rook: Oi, Ben. Vim te buscar pra almoçarmos lá na Cidade de Baixo, está afim? Ben: Claro, Rook! "Vambora"! Rook liga a moto e a dirige para fora do local. Centro comercial, Cidade de Baixo, Terra. 15:21h. Rook e Ben estão andando pelo local cheio de barracas vendendo todo tipo de mercadoria. Rook está comendo um tentáculo no palito enquanto Ben procura algo pra comer. Ben: Me conta: o que fez nos últimos dias? Foi para Revonnah? Rook: Não, eu e seu avô estamos trabalhando num caso muito importante. Ben: Ah! E quando vocês vão me botar nesse negócio? - fala animado e sorridente Rook: Em breve, você vai ser incluído. Os dois param de falar e andar ao verem Faísca Funk e Barriga portando armas e assaltando um comerciante. Rook: Parem onde estão! Ben: Isso mesmo! thumbOs dois criminosos se viram pra dupla encanadora. Rook joga seu espeto no chão, saca sua proto-arma e a aponta pros dois. Faísca Funk: Falou o orgulhoso Encanador que nem usa o uniforme. - enfurece Rook Barriga: Ah! Qual é?! Não dá mais para trabalhar sem trombar com esses dois! - reclama o 2º rosto Ben: É, cabecinha! Não dá mesmo! Ben ativa o omnitrix, iniciando a transformação: seus braços ficam fortes e são cobertos por couro verde, suas unhas se tornam garras, sua cabeça fica como a de um crocodilo, sua camiseta e calça se tornam um collant, uma cauda se forma e o omnitrix surge num cinto verde e branco. thumb|leftA nova forma de Ben protege seu rosto com seus braços e avança pra cima de Faísca Funk, que atira no grande crocodilo com sua pistola de laser, mas não o machuca. O crocodilo tenta agarrar o criminoso, que desvia esticando o próprio corpo, passando por cima de Ben, e dá uma coronhada na nuca do alien, mas sem obter resultado. Barriga usa suas pistolas de laser para atirar em Rook, que ativa o modo vara da proto-arma e a usa para desviar os tiros, chegando até a devolver um tiro na direção do alien de duas cabeças. Barriga se ataca para dentro de uma barraca, desviando do tiro ricocheteado. Rook põe a proto-arma em modo pistola novamente e corre para a tal barraca. O crocodilo alienígena pega Faísca Funk com sua cauda e o ataca contra o chão. De repente, Barriga destrói a barraca com o largo laser duma arma encanadora, assustando Rook e Ben. Barriga: Surpresos? - fala a voz grossa da segunda cabeça Barriga atira em Ben, jogando-o contra uma barraca, que se quebra. O omnitrix desativa. Barriga se prepara pra atirar em Ben outra vez, só que Rook se coloca no meio deles, enquanto coloca a proto-arma em modo escudo. O poderoso laser da arma atinge o escudo, mas não o danifica. Quando Rook percebe, os dois criminosos haviam fugido. Ben: Valeu, Rook. - fala enquanto se levanta dos destroços da barraca de madeira e tecido Rook: Nem sua nova forma aguentou o tiro. Ben: É, nem a couraça do Cripto resistiu. Rook: Então este é o nome dele. Curioso, porque a espécie dele se chama Alpha-Criptovetagus. Ben: Que estranho... Mais um criminoso com uma arma encanadora... Não faz sentido criminosos de baixo nível como estes terem desenvolvido armas tão boas e parecidas com as dos Encanadores... - diz pensativo, ignorando Rook Rook: É vero. A situação está saindo do controle. Já tá na hora de você entrar neste caso, Ben. Ben: Vero? Caso? O que cê tá falando, Rook? - pergunta sem entender Rook: Vamos encontrar Max e, juntos, a gente te explica melhor. Ben: A gente pode comer antes? - pergunta sorrindo Rook: faz feição de emburrado - Tá... Lata Velha 2, Parque de trailers, Bellwood, Terra. 16:19h. Ben: Até Encanadores corruptos? Esse universo tá perdido mesmo! Ben está sentado no banco do copiloto com seu corpo e rosto virados para Max e Rook, que estão de pé. Max: Isto é sério, Ben. Estão traficando armas não apenas pra Cidade de Baixo. Temos que acabar com isso. Suspeitamos de que há armas encanadoras traficadas em até outros países. Ben: Tá, mas onde eu entro? Rook: Você precisa nos ajudar a ter certeza dos dois suspeitos que temos, os fornecedores. Ben: Ou seja... Vou espionar? Max: De início, não. Primeiro, vocês dois vão voltar pra Cidade de Baixo, achar aqueles dois bandidos de agora há pouco e tentar arrancar o máximo de informações que puderem, depois conversamos. Ben/Rook: Certo. Centro comercial, Cidade de Baixo, Terra. 17:23h. Vendedor de meias: Vocês precisam mesmo ficar aqui? Ben e Rook estão dentro da barraca vigiando o local por meio duma fresta entre as madeiras da barraca de meia. Rook: Por favor, fale baixo, senhor. - cochicha Ben: É! Estamos tentando melhorar a segurança desse lugar! - cochicha Vendedor de meias: Aham... Vocês mais destroem do que ajudam. De repente, Faísca Funk e Barriga passam pela barraca. Ben: São eles! Rook: Sim, se prepare. Ben ativa o relógio, se transformando em Vompiro. Rook: Genial, Ben! Vompiro pode controlá-los. Vompiro: É... Na verdade, eu queria o Acelerado, mas este é melhor mesmo. thumb|GRANDES ARTISTAS MERECEM DIVULGAÇÃO: Whampire sketch from end of Arc 5 (Galactic Monsters) de Hawk Kawaii http://hawk-kawaii.tumblr.comVompiro salta de trás da barraca e passa voando por cima dos dois criminosos, enquanto cospe corruptoras na testa de cada um, passando a controlá-los. Rook sai de trás da barraca apontando sua proto-arma pros dois. Vompiro pousa ao lado de Rook. Vompiro: Saudações, criminosos. Vocês ajudariam muito se me dissessem onde está seu chefe Psyphon. Barriga: Si... Ga... Me... - tenta calar-se mas não consegue Vompiro: Extraordinário! - diz com seu sotaque, puxando o "r" Esconderijo de Psyphon, Cidade de Baixo, Terra. 17:34h. Faísca Funk e Barriga abrem a porta do local no qual rolava uma reunião entre Psyphon e seus capangas na mesma hora. Psyphon: Atrasados?! - berra Faísca Funk: Desculpe... Chefe... Faísca Funk e Barriga sacam suas armas e atiram nos criminosos, mas Psyphon, Liam e Cabeça de Bolha conseguem se proteger ao derrubarem a grande mesa de aço, onde se reuniam em torno, e ficarem atrás dela. Psyphon: O que eles tão fazendo?! Liam: Eu... Não sei! - faz barulho de galinha assustada Cabeça de Bolha: Ah... Franguinho... Faísca Funk e Barriga se aproximam de Liam, Psyphon e Cabeça de Bolha e atiram nos tais capangas. Psyphon se arrasta de costas assustado até a parede mais próxima na tentativa de se afastar deles. Vompiro chega andando, fica entre Faísca e Barriga, cruza seus braços com um sorriso no rosto e cospe uma corruptora em Psyphon. Vompiro: Diga para mim, Psyphon: Onde vocês conseguiram essas armas de Encanadores? Psyphon: forçadamente confessa - Com... Encanadores, tolo! Sou inteligente mas não tenho tecnologia pra fabricar armas tecnológicas pra todos esses babacas! Rook se aproxima e, com a proto-arma em modo tablet, mostra as fotos de Encanadores que trabalham no setor terráqueo. Rook: Qual desses? Por favor, me indique. Psyphon: Eu não sei! Vompiro: Resposta certa por obséquio! - caçoa Psyphon: Eu não sei mesmo! Eles usam capacetes e modeladores de voz quando se encontram com a gente! Rook: Meleca! Viemos aqui por nada. Vompiro: Valeu pela ajuda, pessoal. Vompiro os obriga a olhar pros olhos dele, os hipnotiza para esquecerem o que havia ocorrido, pega a arma de Barriga e atira nos três criminosos controlados, desmaiando-os. Rook põe a proto-arma em modo descanso e a coloca no ombro. Vompiro desativa o omnitrix. Ben: Essas armas são muito úteis. - fala girando a arma em sua mão Rook: Que bom que a colocamos no modo de incapacitação... - diz pensativo olhando para todos os criminosos no chão Ben e Rook saem do local. Lata Velha 2, Parque de trailers, Bellwood, Terra. 19:04h. Max: Conseguiram saber quem está fornecendo as armas? Rook: Não, Max... - fala decepcionado consigo mesmo Ben: Mas, pelo menos, conseguimos um depoimento do Psyphon. Rook gravou tudo, não é, Rook? Rook: Claro. Está na memória da proto-arma. O senhor deseja que eu envie pro banco de dados do quartel general? Max: Não, Rook. Se não os suspeitos poderão descobrir que estamos investigando-os. Fizeram um excelente trabalho, garotos. Agora, precisamos por em prática o outro plano. Ben: É agora que eu espio alguém?! - pergunta animado Max: Sim. O plano será o seguinte: O Rook vai ficar no turno da madrugada junto com seu esquadrão e os suspeitos... Quartel General dos Encanadores, Órbita da Terra. 04:54h. Rook está sentado de frente ao computador, olhando as câmeras, enquanto toma duma caneca de café, quando os encanadores Morty e Bryk se aproximam dele. Bryk: Magistrado Blonko, permissão para falar. Rook: se levanta e se vira para os dois - Saudações, cadete Morty e cadete Bryk. Permissão concedida. O que desejam com minha senhoria? Bryk: Queremos pedir a permissão para nós podermos dar uma volta, descansar um pouco nossas cabeças e comer. Rook: Permissão mais que concedida, Encanadores. Aproveitem a comida! Bryk: Agradecidos, magistrado Blonko. Bryk e Morty andam para o teleportador. Rook volta a sentar e a tomar café, enquanto verifica as câmeras. Morty: verifica se Rook não está olhando-os e então fala baixo - Como alguém pode ser tão troxa? Nem tem uma lanchonete aberta a essa hora em Bellwood ou na Cidade de Baixo. Bryk: ri - Não sei, cara, mas é desses que a gente tem que se aproveitar. Morty: Com certeza! Os dois entram na mira do teleportador e são teleportados. Rook chama Ben por seu distintivo. Encanamentos Max, Bellwood, Terra. 05:01h. thumb|leftCamalien está tirando selfies e postando nas redes sociais em cima da loja, quando Rook fala pelo omnitrix. Rook: Ben, os suspeitos acabaram de sair. Camalien: Pô! Eu falei pra usar codinomes! Lembra? Eu sou Bonitão 10 e você, o Gatinho Alien! Rook: Não há tempo pra isso. Preste atenção na saída da loja. Desligando. Rook encerra a ligação. Camalien ouve o som do sino da porta da loja, então ele vai verificar quem saía. Camalien: "Ah! Eles são Morty e Bryk! Nem sabia que eles trabalhavam como Encanadores..." Bryk e Morty entram numa viela escura. Camalien fica camuflado, desce do telhado escalando a parede da frente do lugar e segue os dois encanadores. Morty e Bryk chegam numa outra rua andando, entram num caminhão cargueiro e saem daquele lugar dentro do automóvel. Camalien, agilmente, pula e se fixa no caminhão. Beco, Cidade de Baixo, Terra. 05:53h. Camalien está camuflado em cima do caminhão, enquanto Bryk e Morty estão de costas pro caminhão. Camalien: "Qual é?! O que eles tanto esperam e em pé?! Eles tão usando capacete como o Psyphon tinha descrito, isso já não é o suficiente pra prender eles?" A cidade está praticamente em plena escuridão, o que apenas ilumina bem são os faróis acesos do caminhão. De repente, Thunderpig, Bouncer e Barriga entram no beco empurrando carrinhos acompanhados de Psyphon, que entra logo depois com os braços nas costas. Camalien: "Psyphon e os outros acordaram rápido..." Bryk: Demoraram. Psyphon: Perdoem-nos, senhores. Hoje, ocorreram fatos estranhos que acabaram nos atrasando. Morty: Vamos logo com isso. Morty vai até a carga do caminhão e volta com uma mesa de metal com rodas e cheia das mais diversas armas encanadoras em cima, que ele deixa entre Psyphon e Bryk. Bryk: Valeu, parceiro. Agora, o que vai querer, Psyphon? Psyphon: Primeiro, os seus nomes. Vocês sabem os nossos, mas eu não sei os seus. Morty: Se concentre nos produtos, não nos vendedores. Thunderpig percebe uma estranha sombra em cima do caminhão e aponta pra ela. Thunderpig: Ei! Tem algo em cima daquele caminhão? Todos no local olham pra Camalien. Psyphon: Deve ser um Merlini Sapien! Camalien: Ah, cara... Psyphon atira laser de seus olhos em Camalien, derrubando-o e desativando o omnitrix. Psyphon: Vocês trouxeram o Ben 10?! - berra enfurecido Morty: Não! Todos apontam as armas para Ben e atiram. Ben, rapidamente, ativa o omnitrix e, sem querer, acaba virando Nanomech, desviando de todos os tiro, e voa pra fora do beco. Os criminosos perseguem Nanomech tentando acertá-lo com um tiro de laser por toda a Cidade de Baixo, acordando alguns civis. Entrada da Cidade de Baixo, Bellwood, Terra. 06:11h. Nanomech chega voando no local e se junta a tropa de Rook que estavam se preparando pra adentrar na Cidade de Baixo. Os criminosos chegam logo depois atirando em Nanomech e se assustam ao verem os Encanadores. Nanomech: Por essa vocês não esperavam, né? Psyphon: troca sua feição de surpreso para um sorriso malicioso - Não era esperado, mas já estou preparado! - diz e estala os dedos De repente, Nanomech leva um tiro de laser, que o derruba e desativa o omnitrix. Todos os Encanadores recuam, indo para trás de 2 carros, uma árvore e o muro duma casa. Faísca Funk, Liam, Bug-Lite e Cabeça de Bolha, com fumaça saindo de tua arma encanadora, saem correndo de dentro da Cidade de Baixo e se juntam com os Encanadores corruptos, Psyphon e seus outros capangas. Cabeça de Bolha: Realmente, é bem mais fácil acertar o tiro com essas armas de Encanador. - afirma sorrindo maliciosamente Ben senta no chão e é protegido por Jerry, que, após pular na frente do herói, cresce o lado direito de seu bigode para usar como escudo, queimando os fios dele com os tiros de laser, agarra Ben com o outro lado do bigode e usa o lado direito como auxílio para saltar alto pra trás do muro da casa próxima. Jerry: Magistrado, agora! Rook, detrás dum carro, ativa e atira um aparelho semelhante a uma granada nos inimigos, que passa a soltar pulsos eletromagnéticos, desativando todas as armas de Encanadores próximas. Ben: Wow! Blukic/Driba: Funcionou! Quero dizer... Claro que funcionou! Rook: Avante, Encanadores! Todos da tropa de Rook largam suas armas e correm pra cima dos vilões, que tentam reativar suas armas. Psyphon: Parem com isso, tolos! Usem suas habilidades naqueles nanicos! - ordena Ben: Uma boa hora pro Quatro Braços! Ben ativa o omnitrix, mas acaba por se transformar em Diabrete. Diabrete: Ah... Vermelho, mas sem músculos... Diabrete olha pra moto e os dois carros próximos. Diabrete: Hum... qual escolher?... Que tal... Os três?! - solta uma pequena risada e corre até eles Rook corre na direção de Bouncer, que tenta socar o rosto dele, mas tem seu punho segurado e leva um golpe de Rook que o joga de costas contra o asfalto. Rook pula em cima do alien cinza e o soca seu rosto continuamente, mas o grande ser pega a perna de Rook e o joga contra a parede dum prédio. Jerry corre pra cima de Bryk, que estende seus punhos fechados, mas é surpreendido pelo bigode de Jerry que se entrelaça em seu pescoço e o derruba quando Jerry passa deslizando por baixo das pernas abertas dele, arrancando seu capacete e revelando seu rosto. Psyphon: Seus inúteis! - fala observando seus capangas Jerry: Hum... Já desconfiava. - diz ao olhar o rosto de Bryk Jerry pula se impulsionando com seu obigode e desmaia Bryk pisoteando seu rosto. Bromeba, Stick Doug e Leadfoot caem no asfalto exaustos e machucados pelos vilões, enquanto Psyphon ri deles. Psyphon: É o fim, seus minions de Encanadores! Bouncer anda até Rook, que olha o inimigo, se impulsiona, suando, pra se levantar e ergue seus punhos. Bouncer: Hora de desistir, encanador. Rook: bufa e fala cansado - Eu posso fazer isso... O dia todo! Rook corre pra cima de Bouncer, salta sobre a cabeça dele, surpreendendo-o, se gruda nas costas do alien cinza e o desmaia ao enforcá-lo com seus braços. Bouncer então cai e Rook suado o olha, mas recebe um encontrão de repente de Morty e voa pra perto de Diabrete. Rook se levanta com dificuldade olhando pra Diabrete, que se move freneticamente suando. Rook: O que está construindo, Diabrete? Diabrete para, respira fundo, enquanto limpa seu suor, se vira pra Rook e grita de braços abertos: Diabrete: A maior máquina de guerra do mundo! Ao mesmo tempo, Jerry chega preocupado arrastando seus companheiros machucados com suas mãos e seu bigode. Jerry: Gente! Gente! Precisamos recuar. Não vamos dar conta de todos eles. Morty: Hora de irmos! Psyphon: Não! Essa é a minha chance de voltar à minha tirania na Cidade de Baixo e de acabar com Ben Tennyson! - fala confiante já apontando uma de suas armas de punho pros Encanadores Morty: Esse não é meu trabalho, então to indo! Psyphon: pago o triplo de cada arma se me ajudar nisso. Morty: Está bem então. Os vilãos passam a se aproximar do grupo de policiais/heróis. Diabrete: Não podemos recuar! É hora do show! Rook: Diabrete, tem razão. Vamos nós três, Jerry, e deixemos os outros aqui. Diabrete se aproxima de Bromeba analisando-o. Diabrete: Você é um Polimorfo? Bromeba machucado afirma com a cabeça. Diabrete: Mas cadê seu projetor antigravidade? Bromeba faz sinal de que não sabe. Rook: Diabrete! Vamos! - interrompe a conversa e corre junto a Jerry para os inimigos Diabrete: Espera! - volta a falar com Bromeba - Empresta teu traje rapidão? Bromeba deixa, retirando seu traje e revelando seu corpo todo de gosma. Diabrete pega o traje de Bromeba, corre, pega algumas peças dos carros que tinham sobrado e constrói rapidamente um projetor, então Diabrete o aproxima de Bromeba e o liga. O projetor passa a flutuar sobre Bromeba, que começa a girar como um tornado de gosma e assume uma nova forma semelhante a Gosma. Blukic, Driba, Leadfoot e Stick Doug deitados se surpreendem com a nova forma de Bromeba. Diabrete: ri alto e comemora - Eu sou demais! Bromeba revigorado se olha surpreso, pega a mão de Diabrete e chacoalha, enquanto agradece feliz, mas falando com uma voz feminina de GPS: Bromeba: Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado! Diabrete: De nada! De nada! De nada! Agora, vamos à batalha! Bromeba: Claro! thumbBromeba se vira pra Rook e Jerry, que estão cercados pelos criminosos, então o alien de gosma corre, salta em cima de Cabeça-de-Bolha, o joga contra Bug-Lite e estica seus braços rapidamente pra socar o rosto dos dois, que desmaiam. De repente, Faísca Funk e Thunderpig são nocauteados por uma grande bola de fogo e Liam tem sua cauda incendiada, então o galinho entra em desespero e sai correndo. Psyphon: O que foi isso?! - fala surpreso Diabrete: Ei, amante de polvo... - grita pra Psyphon thumbO vilão olha pra onde o grito veio e vê Diabrete dentro de um mecha feito com os carros e a moto. Diabrete: ...vem mexer com alguém do seu nível tecnológico! - solta uma risada fina e maléfica O mesmo levanta a alavanca direita do volante, fazendo o mecha levantar seu braço direito, então Diabrete soca a buzina, que faz assim o mecha lançar três bolas de fogo pelo seu braço em Psyphon. O vilão aperta um botão no braço esquerdo de sua armadura e estende sua mão em sua frente, barrando as bolas de fogo com um campo de força. Diabrete faz o mecha, saltar na frente de Psyphon, cruzar seus braços em X e jorrar fumaça, que cobre o mecha e Psyphon. O alien passa a flutuar pra tentar sair da fumaça, ouve o som de mais bolas de fogo sendo atiradas, então consegue desviar delas. Diabrete: ri alto - Está com medo, Psyphon? Tá correndo igual da última vez! Psyphon: Dobre sua língua, Ben Tennyson! São únicos os seres no universo que não se amedrontam com a face de um Conterritano! E não estou fugindo, estou obtendo vantagem! Psyphon consegue sair da fumaça com Diabrete em seu mecha o seguindo. Psyphon: Rá! Caiu no meu plano, Ben Tennyson! Diabrete: O que? - pergunta desentendido Psyphon então saca suas duas armas laser de punho e atira nos fios que conectam os braços do mecha. Psyphon: Parece que deixou alguns fios à mostra! - caçoa Diabrete: O-ou... Hora de ir! Diabrete puxa o freio manual e é ejetado do mecha, que cai no asfalto, então o alien, enquanto cai, se agarra em Psyphon e começa a mexer em sua armadura. Psyphon: O que está fazendo, alien diabólico?! - grita enquanto tenta tirar Diabrete de cima de si De repente, Psyphon cai com Diabrete, que salta de cima dele. Sua armadura passa a faiscar e se desmonta, fazendo Psyphon berrar: Psyphon: NÃÃÃÃÃOOO! Diabrete: Parece que vai ter um tempo pra concertar! - fala e ri O omnitrix desativa, então Bromeba, Rook e Jerry se aproximam de Ben. Ben: Ceis viram emu brinquedo novo em ação? Ele é demais, né? Não combina comigo? - fala convencido Rook: Você vai ter que concertar aqueles automóveis, Ben. Eles não são seu. Ben: Ah, Rook! Deixa de ser chato! Deixa eu ficar com o mecha! Rook: Não, Ben. E o correto não é se pronunciar como "mécha"? Ben: Não, Rook. É "méca". Rook: Ah... Preciso estudar... Mais... - fala decepcionado Bromeba: No momento, precisamos prender esses criminosos. Rook: Tem razão, encanador. - saca seu distintivo e se comunica com o QG Bromeba se vira pra Ben e fala com voz de GPS: Bromeba: Obrigado mais uma vez, Ben 10. Esperei muito pra poder mostrar meu verdadeiro potencial e, agora, posso graças a você. Ben: Ah, não foi nada. Agradeça ao Diabrete. - responde sorrindo - Mas... Me lembra de trocar sua voz, porque, realmente, essa não tá pegando bem. - ri Avaliações de usuários Personagens *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Jerry *Bromeba *Blukic *Driba *Leadfoot *Stick Doug Transformações *Cripto (primeira aparição) *Vompiro (primeira reaparição) *Camalien (primeira reaparição) *Nanomech (primeira reaparição) *Diabrete (primeira reaparição) Vilões *Barriga (primeira reaparição) *Faísca Funk (primeira reaparição) *Psyphon (primeira reaparição) *Bryk (primeira reaparição) *Morty (primeira reaparição) *Bouncer (primeira reaparição) *Thunderpig (primeira reaparição) *Bug-Lite (primeira reaparição) *Cabeça de Bolha (primeira reaparição) *Liam (primeira reaparição) Curiosidades *A placa do mecha do Diabrete tem três easter eggs ocultos: **04= referente a sua primeira aparição ser no quarto episódio do arco. **151= é a sigla AET em números de acordo com a posição das letras no alfabeto. **V= é a inicial de Viniction, o criador e produtor da série. *Rook faz referência a Capitão América: Guerra Civil durante a batalha final do episódio quando ele se levanta, ergue seus punhos e fala "Eu posso fazer isso... O dia todo!", além das semelhanças entre as cenas: personagens vestindo uniformes azuis, sem suas armas principais, cansados e machucados. *Diabrete e Psyphon citam o final do episódio Entrega Especial de Ben 10: Omniverse em que Psyphon se amedronta com Espantóide e foge. Categoria:Problemas do Mundo Real Categoria:Ben 10 Aventuras Extra(terrestres) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Ben 10 Aventuras Extra(terrestres)